battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Awards Nominations/Archive
Archive for concluded award nominations: DEathGod65 for Innovation Award 15:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - As nominator. 15:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - basically per nomination. - 15:53, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - A great way to inaugurate DG's own new award, just the latest in a line of many good ideas (forces templates, equipment templates, war articles). And good luck with your exams, DEath - 15:55, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Per all above sounds ok for me. --Maxwell123 16:20, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment -' I appreciate the nomination, but the reason behind the new awards is for newer users to get recognized for their contributions, it defeats the propose a little if I get nominated. ::You still deserve the award, lol. Doesn't mean we can't help new users with these as well! 16:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - The brilliant improving I saw on The Cold War and the other is enough for this. Deserved This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 19:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Nomination successful. Award given. Archiving thread. - 20:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) }} Maxwell123 for Uploader Award *'Support''' - As nominator. This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 19:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Support -''' His uploads used to have licensing problems, but have shown much improvement. *'Support' - Per DG, his uploads did have some licensing problems to begin with, but he's improved on it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:23, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *'Weak Support' - Considering this is for image uploads anyway, I'll forget some of the troubles with .OGG files and such. But, while he has been instrumental in many uploads, there have been many issues with his work. For instance, there was this alleged instance of image copying, licensing issues, and the way he uploads new versions of files separately rather than uploading a new version of a file rattles me personally a lot, as it can clutter the picture browser, as well as rushing in new ideas without community consensus. However, he has been hugely useful in getting images for stuff that not all of us can, such as icons, range tables and whatnot. So, overall, a weak support from me - 21:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *'support' - While lots of the above have raised past issues related to Maxwell123's uploads that I fully accept, they have been generally of great quality and properly licensed in recent times. Not to mention he's had several good picture ideas of late - like weapon range and blast radius images. Just on another note that is I guess a bit irrelevant, but worth mentioning, Maxwell is doing brilliant things with embedding many great YouTube videos from our own YouTube channel - 22:52, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *'Support - '''Let's just say he's a professional photographer working for the New York Times ad i'm a Crazy Photographer jumping around (Great job, your better than me) Nomination successful, award given. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']] - [[User talk:DEathgod65|'(Contact|']][[User:DEathgod65/Xbox 360 Gamers|'Xbox Gamers)]] 15:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) }} Zephalian for Newcomer's Award 23:05, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *'''Support - As nominator - 23:05, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Per nomination. Zeph's quickly becoming a valued editor, especially considering how he started here. - 06:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Couldn't be placed better than Bond. Per proposal :) **If he makes it with the award, may I do him the honours? This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 17:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, I don't see why not - 18:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Support -''' As per nomination, the purpose of the Newcomer award is to give recognition to users like Zeph, who even despite early mistakes, improve overtime. When I started on the trailer articles, he helped me work on the Caspian Border Trailer as well as other trailer pages, also taking screens from the trailers and adding them to articles. I look forward to seeing his edits after to release of'' Battlefield 3'', which I hope will also bring in more users like him. Nomination successful, award given. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']] - [[User talk:DEathgod65|'(Contact|']][[User:DEathgod65/Xbox 360 Gamers|'Xbox Gamers)']] 15:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) }} X048J for Editor's award - 16:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Strong Support' - Per nomination. Very brilliant job. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 16:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Support -''' Per Nomination }} 3RDRANGER for Newcomer's Award *'''Weak(ish) Support - while he has shown good promise, he has had a habit of getting into a bit of a row with our friendly county troll. - 16:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) **A habit? That actually happened only once in September. I'm just correcting you, Heatedpete. 16:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) }} Sactage for innovator's award Results Support: 4''' Oppose: '''1 *'Support' - As nominator - 16:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Per nomination. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 16:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose''' - For innovator's award? Definitely not! He uses Auto-Wiki Browser, which is a free, open-source program that anyone could use: in fact, I used it quite a bit when I was replacing old templates and template fields, et cetera. Bovell also used it more than a few times. Maybe for an editors award, I'd support, but not an innovator's award. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) **yrue. But the fact that he created a specific bot that was originally set up so that admins could also control it is much more than just using AWB. Tell me, if he hadn't proposed the use of URL, who would have? - 17:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ***I don't think it really matters. Somebody else using a bot would've, at some point (it happens). It's not as if its actions are ones we cannot live without. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ****An FYI, I don't use solely use AutoWikiBrowser. I use my own, closed-source bot framework to run URL most of the time. There's always the odd task that I need AWB for, such as certain replacements, which I find easier to do in a framework with a fully implemented GUI. Also, I modify the AWB source code and add functions as I need them, so I'm not using the stock application. Plus, I can make URL entirely controllable from IRC, which I know for a fact cannot be done using AWB. 19:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *****Long story short, his bot is self-programmed in python and is totally unaffiliated with AWB. --Callofduty4 19:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' why not? --Callofduty4 19:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' Per all. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 19:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) }} Collaboration: First Time Nomination BF WIKI Death, how about a press hat you know the hat's in the movie that has a piece of paper sticking out instead of the newspaper Zephalian 11:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) TBH if this award is really coming up, Bovell should get it before anybody else. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 18:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Me and PresEden have done stuff as well. Battlelogs 9, 10 and a whole host of other stuff have been covered by the pair of us... - 19:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *'Support''' - supporting for all others save myself (per voting rules) - 16:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *Support - Quite late on the support, kinda forgot about this.. }} Pedro for Editors award - 16:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Per nomination. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Weak Oppose -' Not really the award for this situation, his mainspace needs some work. Maybe the Goodwill Award would be more appropriate? **Hmm, maybe. - 17:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' - Since it's already been a month, I think I'll take it upon myself to bestow the award to Pedro and archive this. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:42, December 6, 2011 (UTC) }} h2seasprite for Editor's Award *'Support''' - As nominator Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 10:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment''' - I'm kinda doubting the validity of calling him a "newcomer", seeing how he's been here for five months now. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 11:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) **Well, I wouldn't mind to change it to Editor's, tell me your thought. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 11:37, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ***That'd probably be the best idea, TBH. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ***Done. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 17:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *'Support''' - H2 and Pedro both have worked really hard on the BF2142 pages and H2 has provided dozens of well-licensed, good-quality images. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Definitely agree. He's done good work in the short time he's been here. I like to see that in new editors. 21:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *'Strong Support' - We really need more people like him... Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 05:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) }} Yuri for Veteran Award *'Support' - As nominator. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 22:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Support''' - Two years it's been? Wow. Well deserved, Yuri. 00:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Per nomination. Yuri deserves to be president with his contributions. 02:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Hell yeah, Why didn't anyone support this before? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 03:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Zeph, noone really nominated this before. - 14:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *'Support '- Um, it's still not fully two years yet, Eden. But still........ 00:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' - I know i suck, but i meant why didn't anyone "nominate" this earlier Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 07:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' - "The Veteran Award has been long forgotten." < Probably that. 20:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC) }} KevzMarz for Newcomer's Award *'Support' - As Nominator hehe Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 11:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *'Support '- He's been adding good pictures, even though he needed help licensing them. He also did some useful overhauls of pages. I wonder why no one has bothered to look into this award yet. 03:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - He's done good work with stats, overhauling pages, and generally adhering to the MoS. - 09:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) }} 3RDRANGER for Uploader Award *'Support''' - As nominator. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 20:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Support''' - Coming from a fellow uploader. Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 23:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - A good user that has contributed to the wiki in many ways. Charcoal121 01:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :JSYK, this isn't about his contributions as a whole but his uploading. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - Has been uploading and licensing images (very well, I might add) en masse for a few weeks now, if not longer. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Support - '''C'mon, Its 3RDRANGER. Hes always uploading and licensing images! :) Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 00:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC) *'Strong Support''' - Coming from a major uploader in the past (last year or so), he should get like six of these by now. RANGER has uploaded and licenced over 600 pics, and about all of them are great and useful for the wiki. 16:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) }} Awyman13 for Editor's Award 01:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose '- I wanted to nominate him for Newcomer's, but Editor's Award will just lower standards if he earns it. 01:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Support '- It's nice to see new users coming to this wiki that will contribute positively. Charcoal121 01:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Objection' - Have people forgotten the definition of the term "newcomer?" I don't believe Awyman is eligible for the award. Regardless of how he's been contributing, he's been here almost as long as I have (I arrived in May '10, he arrived in June '10, a little less than a month after me) -- granted most of that time was inactivity, but the point still stands that he's by no means a "newcomer". I'd suggest he instead be nominated for the Editors award, if anything. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) **Per Yuri. Newcomer's, really? :P Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 09:33, March 17, 2012 (UTC) **Per Yuri and Pedro: You guys really haven't been here long enough to see Awyman :p so just rechange it to Editor's and we are done Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 11:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose''' - Since the award changed to Editor's Award, I'll oppose. Why? First, for the 21 months he's been here, only 369 edits were made, which gives him a rate of 17 edits per month. In contrast, there are those who make those edits daily. Second, BF:AWARDS is used according to BF:CONDUCT#Praise, which states that "the most basic way to praise the contributions of another user is to simply leave a friendly note on their talk page thanking them. ... But for those '''who really go the extra mile', we have a community-voted awards system." Honestly, I don't really think Awyman is near of ''going to the extra mile, and it'd decrease the standards of the Editor's Award greatly compared into the work of those who received until now. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 08:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment '- So if I'm the nominator, I can't oppose? And hey, I was hoping for the Newcomer's Award to be given, but you forced me to change it. 00:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment''' - There's no problem at all for a mistake! And you can oppose as nominator.....Either way, we could "cancel" this nomination and simply put in the archives (if we do think about doing that; it'd an incomplete one). - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 00:23, March 20, 2012 (UTC ***'Comment '- Since I am feeling too much guilt to Oppose him, I'd say let's cancel the nomination. But I'll Oppose per Pedro. 00:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) }} SlightAlarm '''Support - As Nominator Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 12:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC)' *'Comment' - And what award? - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 12:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment -''' I think it's for the Newcomer's Award. 15:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Never, ever, heard of or seen this guy before. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 14:23, July 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose -' Same here, Yuri. 15:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' - I'd suggest you to get all arguments straight before nominating for awards, Zeph. This isn't the first time you do it without proper overseeing the user's contributions and time on the wiki. This mate has just been for little over a week and with 32 edits! How can you compare that with the other users that earned the Newcomer's Award?! - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 15:24, July 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment - Ok, lemme be honest I just want to make it up as he was annoying me by reverting my edits!....Soooo Im cancelling the nomination Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'''Dossier]]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 00:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment -' Well, it's been a while since anyone in the entire wiki has been nominated for an award. And anyways, next time he tries to revert your edits, Zeph, tell an admin about it and SlightAlarm will get a warning. If he continues, he gets blocked. 01:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment' - Make it up by nominating for an official Wiki award? That isn't properly acceptable.... - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 02:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Dunno what I was saying...Can we just cancel it now??. Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 02:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) }} HEADSHOTDEALER '''Support '- As nominator of course. PSKwhirled ~ Come Say Some Words :3 15:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Support -''' Like PSK said, this guys been uploading all these awesome images and has been fixing galleries all over the Wikia. ''awyman13'' '''{Talk}' { }' 22:24, August 14, 2012 (UTC) }} [[User:ProfKiller LT|ProfKiller LT''' ]](Uploader's): Jack of All For Newcomers Award 3RDRANGER For Veteran's Award *Support- He is deserving of the award as he has been an active and extremely helpful editor for quite some time *Support - ^ [Komandir-[DICEpwned]] Recon 07:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) *Support - Um it's been awhile and I think we should give him the award Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 08:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) }} Tywin for Veteran's award Support: 3 Oppose: 0 *'Support' - As nom. *Support- Per Jura *Support - ^ [Komandir-[DICEpwned]] Recon 07:44, June 11, 2013 (UTC) }} Maxwell For Veteran's award Support: 3 Oppose: 0 *'Support' - As nom. *Support- He has been an active editor for three years on the wiki and our primary source for high-quality images. *Support - ^ [Komandir-[DICEpwned]] Recon 07:44, June 11, 2013 (UTC) }} Charcoal for Veteran's award Support: 2 Oppose: 0 *'Support' - As nom. *Support- No reason to oppose, he may not be the most active editor, but he deserves it nonetheless. }} Pedro for Veteran's Support - Time tells [Komandir-[DICEpwned]] Recon 07:43, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Support: 2 Oppose: 0 *'Support' - As nom. *Support- Per Jura }} Nayhem for Veteran Award Awyman for News Award Support - As nominator. Support - '''Highly active when regarding to his news posts, quality articles and are well referenced. User:DiCePWNeD 02:27, September 13, 2013 (UTC) '''Support - Was thinking about this sometime ago. Like I said once upon, too lazy to edit. [of All|Jack [signing off!]] 22:54, September 13, 2013 (UTC) }} YuriKaslov for Vandalism Award *'Support' - As nominator. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 21:28, October 4, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - For his hard work at ridding the Wiki of vandalism and maintaining order. A great and fellow editor. He will be missed; though I know he is always keeping a close eye. *'Support '- Of the many things Yuri did, he has especially removed vandals and maintained order, per PLR. }} PSKwhirled for Goodwill Award *'Support' - As nominator -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 03:05, October 29, 2013 (UTC) *'Support - '''As awy said, he's kind, friendly and generally is cool headed. He also breaks down incidents and resolves them in an appropriate manner -- }} Vad9477 for Uploader Award *''Support'' -- As nominator -''Bleh.'' 04:57, November 20, 2013 (UTC) *''Support'' - Yep. Was thinking of the award but never got to it. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 05:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - Impressive ability to consistently and accurately license uploads - 18:20, November 29, 2013 (UTC) }} Awyman13 for Innovation 02:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - as nominator - 02:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - Implementing achievements was his idea. I am sure he has many more bright ideas that have yet to come. 09:06, December 8, 2013 (UTC) }} Tywin for Revitalizer's award *'Support' - as nominator. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 10:14, May 21, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' - He's always been a great contributor towards BF2 and it's great to see it be fleshed out further. Thanks for the good work. *'Support' - -- 04:41, January 21, 2015 (UTC) }} PLR for Veteran's Award Support - as nominator ''Jack'' // [[User_talk:Jack of All|''Bleh.]] 04:29, January 21, 2015 (UTC)'' Support - -- 04:36, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Support - PLR was incredibly helpful when I first started editing here, and he's a great source of advice regarding stuff on the wiki. He's an awesome B'crat and I'm glad he's still sticking around. - 06:24, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Support - PLR Soldier is quite the useful editor around here. Lots of good things have happened with him on board. Not to mention he's been an editor here for more than 3 years. So, I support this nomination. Support - 01:14, January 30, 2015 (UTC)}}